


Laugh

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 14, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 14 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Laugh

Nathaniel let out a laugh, a short, breathless laugh. He and Marc are going on a date.  _ He and Marc are going on a date.  _ Nathaniel can’t fathom why Marc gave him another chance after he messed up so much on their first meeting, but Nathaniel is grateful. 

The two just walked through the park, talking about everything and nothing. Did Marc feel the same way as Nathaniel? Did his heart flutter the same way whenever Nathaniel talked? Nathaniel hopes so.

They decided to take a short break and just hang out under a tree. It’s calm. It’s  _ perfect _ .

Marc and Nathaniel settle into tranquil silence. Just… hanging out together. It’s nice.

Nathaniel can’t manage to keep his eyes open, he slumps onto Marc’s shoulder who becomes a blushing mess. Nathaniel would be too if he was awake.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel awakes to small laughter.

“What? What’s going on?” Nathaniel asks drowsily before realizing where he was sleeping, “Shit! I’m so sorry Marc!”

“It’s ok, it’s cute!” Marc laughs off.

Nathaniel slumps in relief until the words register. Nathaniel is sure that if he could see himself, he would see a bright red face.

Marc just laughs at him becoming a blushing mess. Nathaniel glares without heat, “Don’t laugh at me!” He pouts.

“Sorry Nathaniel, it’s just…. you are the most adorable thing ever!” 

Nathaniel passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
